


Series 4 Setlock Inspired Johnlock: Baby Watson

by KimberlyAlexis



Series: Series 4 Setlock Inspired Johnlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beginnings, Break Up, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Infidelity, M/M, Post-Episode: The Abominable Bride, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Post-Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyAlexis/pseuds/KimberlyAlexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story as a part of series inspired by setlock photo/info. Setlock was bumming me out. This is my way of fixing it. </p><p>This story is inspired by all the Baby Watson info we've been hearing lately. Read about it more here: http://constancecream.tumblr.com/post/141628632588/constancecream-constancecream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Series 4 Setlock Inspired Johnlock: Baby Watson

The nurse entered the hospital room, a nervous smile on her face. She looked to the man with jaw set in anger and the woman in the bed biting her lip in frustrating. The baby still in her arms, quiet, sleeping.

  
"Baby Watson?"

  
Mary looked up then over at John. His face was still set in fury. He didn't shake his head. But she knew.  
  
"Actually," Mary said. She took a deep breath. "It's Baby Morstan for now."  
  
John huffs out a laugh at that. The nurse knows better than to question that. She’s seen a scene like this before. She trudges on.  
  
"Okay. I'll get that corrected on the paper work. I'll take her for now. We’ve got a few more tests for the little one. Just to make sure we’re all good since she came just a wee bit early.” She smiled down at the bundle in Mary’s arms.  “I saw some blood work was ran earlier and I was wo--" the nurse pauses. She now understands the implications of the blood test and the fact that the name of the baby just changed. "I'll uh--I'll just take her. Shouldn't take more than about twenty minutes. And we’ll bring her right back to mum and da- Right back."  
  
She leans down to Mary who transfers the baby to the nurse's hands. John watches the whole movement without expression.  
  
"Back in a few," the nurse says. And then she's gone. The door closes. The room is silent.  
  
"So," John starts slowly. He clears his throat once, twice. "When?"  
  
"John." Mary starts, her hand reaches out toward John. He's sat in a chair well out of her reach and yet he still moves his hand further away. "Does it matter?"  
  
"You know it does."  
  
"I-I'm not sure. I tried doing the math when I found out and--"  
  
"When you found out!" John stands at that. His voice rising along with him. "You don't-you mean you knew at our wedding?"  
  
"I was-It doesn't matter."  
  
"It does. We had just committed our entire lives to each other.  And now I find out on top of all the other lies you'd told, you knew. Mary, you knew you were pregnant with another man's child and you said nothing!"  
  
"What could I say, John? What? Tell me what I could say that would have made you forgive me. I was already losing you and-"  
  
"Don't start. Not that again."  
  
"Ever since he came back. Ever since. And I tried. I tried to welcome him and support you both, but every day you were slipping more away from me and closer to Sher-"  
  
John walked nearer to her, pointed his finger at her.  His smile was no smile, but a warning. She stopped talking. "Don't you say his name. Don't even think it."   
  
"You always, always--.” She paused. “Look. I'm not saying I'm blameless in this mess. I'm not. I know. But. John, he took you from me and I jus-."  
  
"He gave up everything for you!"  
  
"That's not--"  
  
"He killed a man in cold blood for you. Knowing what it meant. Knowing he would give up his life. And you know what he said hmm? After? He turned to me and said you were safe. And he did it for you.” John paused, looked away, then back at Mary. “And after you tried to kill him."  
  
"That wasn't what I was trying to do."  
  
"Bullshit!" John shouts louder than he's ever shouted. Then he steps back, takes a breath. Tries again. Because he wants answers. "Just tell me when Mary."  
  
She turns away for a second. Shakes her head. There are tears in her eyes. "Your stag night."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I assumed you and him would.  I was lonely and David--"  
  
"David? Right. Of course. So she's his?"  
  
"Yes," she says. "He was the only other...."  
  
John sits. Let's the information wash over him. Of course. "We didn't," he says calmly. "I wouldn't do that to you."  
  
Mary shakes her head. "You can't expect me to believe that."  
  
John laughs. "Believe it or don't. It's the truth. I never lied to you, Mary."  
  
"God. You really believe that's true don't you?"  
  
John shook his head, doesn’t want to hear anything she has to say, and yet he had to ask. "What do you mean?"  
  
"My friend died," Mary says. "That's what you told me. That's what you said when I asked. But you failed to mentioned that he was the friend you were in some sort of semi-almost relationship with. Something close to love. Something like--"  
  
"That's not-"  
  
"Oh, stop, John. Just stop. We both know. Hell everyone knows."  
  
John starts to say something, but he doesn't. He does stop. Because it doesn't matter.  He doesn't have anything else to say now. The baby isn't his. The woman he married isn't real. The relationship was built on lies upon lies. And okay maybe one of them was just how much he cares for Sherlock. But he was never unfaithful. Never.

Mary gave a sigh, looked at the door. "What do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know. Sherlock says you're in danger. Moriarty's people will be looking for you and your daughter."  
  
"We'll disappear."  
  
John nodded. It made the most sense. And part of him wants it.  
  
"I'll ask Mycroft to help."  
  
"Fine."  
  
His phone pinged then. He doesn't have to look down to know its Sherlock. But he does take his phone out of his pocket. He sees the message. Moriarty’s people have finally made the move Sherlock had been waiting on.

**She’s made contact.-SH**

They had the woman contact him. Sherlock had explained earlier this meant they'll have to move quickly now. It's one of the reasons Sherlock had the parental tests expedited. John types back that he's on his way. He starts walking toward the door. He doesn't look back as he pushed the door open.  
  
"John?" Mary spoke quietly.  
  
John turned around to have a look at her one last time. Not sure why. Seemed like something Ella would say he needed to do.  
  
"I am sorry. I think in another life we could've been happy or ,at least, friends."  
  
"Take care of her."  
  
"I will."

“If you uh, need anything, I’ll be back at Baker Street. Good luck, Mary.”  
  
John exits the hospital room and begins typing out a text to Sherlock. Things do need to move fast now. But not before this.  
  
He types:  **Headed to Baker. Before we engage with his people we need to talk.  
**  
The response from Sherlock rolls in almost immediately.  
  
**Of course. What would you like to discuss?-SH**  
  
John thinks about it long and hard as he stepped outside, waved to hail a cab, and entered while giving the address. Finally he looked down and knew exactly what to type.  
  
**Remember the first time we are at Angelo’s?**  
  
**Yes.-SH**  
  
**I wasn't asking then. But I am now. Don't answer now. Tell me when I get there. But know. I am asking.**

**Okay?**

**Yes.-SH**


End file.
